


Hetalia Drabbles

by old bad stuff (wickedradical)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, 2p!fruk, Angst, Fluff, FrUK, M/M, RussLiet - Freeform, ameripan - Freeform, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/old%20bad%20stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random dabbles I write in my free time. Will be updated from time to time, but I don't really write Hetalia too much any more, so don't expect anything new soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Language Barrier

Italy leaned on Germany’s shoulder, grinning. “Ti Amo, Germany~!” “Mm?” The blonde looked over, eyebrow raised. “What does that mean?” The brunette just shook his head in reply. “That’s a secret!” He nuzzled against the green cloth of the German’s suit, giggling softly. “Mmm.. Okay then..” The other man blushed, making a mental note to look it up.  
Later, when he’d gotten the chance, his face had turned red with embarrassment. “I.. I love you..? That’s what it means..?” He mumbled to himself softly. “He was flirting with me… That.. idiot…"


	2. Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy finds a hair bow, cuteness ensues

“Germany, Germany, look!!” The small country bounced back and forth on his feet with a smile. He held a tiny bow in his hands, pink and frilly. The other man blinked in surprise. “Oh? Do you need help putting that on?”  
“Hmm?” Italy looked confused, tilting his head. “No, it’s for you! I think it’ll really bring out your pretty blue eyes, Germany!” The blonde blushed at that remark, covering his mouth with a hand to keep from screaming or letting out any other noises. “O-Okay…” he said, once he’d regained his composure. “Should I put it on now?” “Yes! But can I put it on, pretty please?”  
“Very well then..” Germany kneeled down, cheeks turning redder as the brunette climbed onto his shoulders and snapped the bow into place. “Oh, you should see yourself!!” The small man squealed, jumping off to look at his handiwork. “You look great, Germany, I love it!” He clapped his hands together, and the other man could only stand there and blush..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friend requested this :D


	3. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a shower is the sole time Germany keeps his hair down. Italy takes advantage of this.

“Hmmm~!” “Italy…” Germany hesitated. “Italy, I need to get dressed.” “But Germany..!” The brunette pouted, and the blonde looked away, knowing he couldn’t say no to such a face. “Italy, please. I just got out of the shower.”  
“Germany, just a few more minutes?” He rolled his eyes in exasperation, sighing. “Fine.” “Your hair is so fun to play with!!” The taller country sat quietly, wearing nary anything but a towel, as the other man ran his fingers through his wet hair.  
“It looks so good when you don’t comb it, it’s cute!” Italy laughed to himself.  
“The reason I comb it back is so you won't play with it..” Germany muttered quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil head canon that Italy likes playing with Germany's hair owo


	4. Chrysanthemums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an otp headcanon where one person goes to the other's grave to weep and lament everyday while the dead one cries with them because the other can't see them. GerIta. Human names used.

The blonde gritted his teeth, choking back a sob. Despite the fact that it had been over a year since the Italian’s death, it still brought tears to his eyes every time he saw the short, modest gravestone that marked the spot of his burial.

However, unknown to the German, the cheerful brunette was sitting on a tree limb behind him, watching Ludwig carefully. “Please don’t cry this time Luddy, please..” He whispered, even though he knew that the blonde could never see him. “Just forget about me… Please, go home… Have fun with Kiku..”

However, oblivious as always, Ludwig got down on one knee, carefully setting down a bouquet of chrysanthemums. The small cream colored flowers symbolized happiness and joy just about everywhere in the world, but in Italy, they were reserved for funerals and other such occasions. It was just as fitting, wasn’t it? Such a small, happy, and seemingly innocent flower, that could symbolize so much despair…

Then the tears started to fall.. Suddenly overtaken with sadness and wracked with heaving sobs, the German dropped down onto his other knee, keeling over and convulsing.

“Ludwig! Ludwig, please!” With a worried yell, the brunette spirit jumped off the branch, not taking time to land carefully. He was dead after all, and that’s what had caused this whole mess, wasn’t it? Feliciano ran over, trying to hug the other man, but his arms passed right through. Like always. He tried cradling the blonde's face in his hands, but to no avail. No surprise there. So, at the futility and helplessness of it all, the Italian broke down into tears as well. This was usual.

“Luddy, please! I’m right here, can’t you see me?” In frustration and anguish, he slapped the blondes face. Nothing happened. He wasn’t shocked at the lack of reaction, only surprised and now upset that he’d gone so far as to even try and hurt his beloved friend in the efforts of being noticed… Wrapped up in his own personal turmoil, it took him a moment to realize that his living comrade had righted himself and was whispering something.

Occasionally interrupted with a sniffle, the German was whispering to the gravestone. “Oh… Mien little Feli… I never even got to tell you how much I loved you… “ Feliciano raised an eyebrow in surprise and wiped away at his tears, trying to stop his crying in the effort to hear and understand better.

“Mien Gott…” Ludwig muttered to himself, not bothering to wipe away at the tears that continued to fall. “I’ve been such an idiot… I hope you can forgive me, Feliciano.” Overcome with emotion, the Italian burst into tears again. “Do.. Do you really mean it, Luddy?” “Please, Feli,” he whispered, almost as if he was replying to the spirit’s question. “I really do…. _love…._ you… I always have, but I’m such an idiot that I never went out and said it outright… I hope you’re listening out there, somewhere. Please hear these words.” The German gulped, ducking closer to the gravestone and almost mouthing the words as quiet as he was being.

 

“ _Ich liebe dich._ ”                              


	5. Fusion Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem!AU. Grossularite is Germany and Amber is Italy. Gem names are used, so that's why I listed them ;w;

“Grossulariiiiiite~!” A sing-song voice tinged with an Italian accent rang out in another room, and the recipient of the call sighed. He put down his book with a roll of his eyes. “Mein Gott, what now..?” The green gem’s voice was low and annoyed, accompanied with the scraping of a chair as he got up to go answer.

“What is it, Amb-“ He was suddenly cut off as an orange gem jumped up and barreled into his stomach. “Come on! Grossularite! Let’s fuse! We can dance, ehe~!” “What..?” He stepped back, embarrassed. “No, no I think I’ll just go back and-“ “C’mon, pleeeease?” Amber hopped up and down, tugging on the taller gem’s arm. “I can’t-“ “Oh Grossularite, I’ll teach you!”

With a little bit of tact, the short gem pulled the other over, spinning him around softly. The gem let himself be spun, face turning several shades darker. “Y- You know- If we dance like this..” Amber ignored his stuttering words of hesitance, laughing. “Come on, take the lead! You’re the great, big and strong one, right?” “R-really..?” He took a step forward, gently dipping the other gem, and a soft white light enveloped them both…

This was….  _Fusion…._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardverse. As the Diamond kingdom has stolen his queen, America finds a new one in the Heart kingdom. AmeriPan, human names used.

Kiku took a moment to calm his breathing. This was an overload on his brain. It took a moment to process everything that had happened. Oh, yes.The ace of kings had kidnapped him. One moment he was avoiding Feliciano’s hugs, the next he was in the arms of a sprinting blonde.

How had the day turned to this? He was still trying to catch his breath. He faintly registered Alfred plopping him into a soft, blue chair, still disoriented. He blinked his eyes for a second, shaking his head. “Alfred… Isn’t this against the rules?” “What rules?” The king seemed unfazed, raising in an eyebrow in what seemed to be genuine confusion. “You don’t..” The ravenette watched him in disbelief, then looked down, shaking his head. “That would explain a lot…” he muttered to himself.

“…..The rules of the game, Alfred. We’re cards, you know that much?” “Ooooohhhhhhhhhhh!” The blonde’s eyes brightened as he shook his head in understanding. “Those rules! Beats me!” He shrugged nonchalantly. The Japanese man gave him deadpan look, silent. “Kings have power over queens, but not over other teams’ queens, right? The rules of the cards.” “So?” Alfred was sitting in a blueish colored throne, leaning his head on his hand, bored. “It’s like like you’re trying to escape, are you? One could almost say you want to be here, dude.” “Wait? N-no-! It’s not-“ He blushed, trying and failing to come up with an excuse.

“Eh.” The blonde’s grunt edged him out of his tizzy. “Diamond King, Francis.. That dude. He stole my queen so I need a new one, y’know? I went for hearts because I don’t want Russia to kill me.” “…….I suppose I can be your substitute until you get him back..”

“Cool! That means I can kiss you, right, bro?” “Uh-?!!” His eyes widened, but he didn’t protest as a pair of warm lips were pressed against his own. This was going to be a long while….. He’d better find England soon..


	7. How to Get out of Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy finds out how to get out of training without getting punished. GerIta, human names used.

Feliciano trembled involuntarily, eyes squeezed shut to avoid staring into the icy blue pair he knew were mere inches away. Ludwig had caught him. This, the blonde said, was the last time to brunette was going to get away with skipping training. He cornered the Italian, quite literally, against a wall in his house. Their faces were so close he could feel the other man’s warm breath against his cheeks.

The Italian opened his eyes suddenly, a grin spreading across his face. The blonde opposite him looked confused and surprised, eyebrows furrowed. “What.. What are you..” He barely got any words out before Feliciano leaned in to close the gap between them, kissing him. “Wha- What- What do you..” The German stammered, embarrassed.

The shorter man grinned, ducking with a giggle. He’d been able to escape.. Ludwig faintly registered this, still frozen in place, his cheeks burning. “Tha- That won’t-! That doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for missing training..! Next… time… You can’t just..” Feliciano stood in the doorway of the room, smirking proudly. He walked away, ignoring his captain’s protests. “Bye, Luddy~!”


	8. You Still Have a Lot to Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on Russia and Lithuania's first meeting. Not really shippy, but oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Human names used.

Ivan blinked as the tears ran down the other child’s face. “Toris? Why are you doing the crying?” He fiddled with his scarf, jumping back as the brunette yelled. “That  _hurt_ , Ivan!!” “What? It did?” “ _Yes!_ ” Toris grabbed his arm back from the Russian’s grip, cradling it softly. “You  _know_  people’s arms don’t bend like that, right?”

The other boy, bundled up in rags, shook his head. “No? Was I supposed to?” The Lithuanian sighed, putting a hand to his head, brows furrowed. “You have a lot to learn, Ivan…” “That’s why I suggested we become friends at a later time!! When I am big and crazy strong!” The dusty hair kid grinned, scarf fluttering in a gentle breeze.

“There’s no sense in waiting 'till then, though.. Can’t we be friends now?” Toris reasoned, sighing again as Ivan shook his head. “No! I’m too weak, but maybe you can teach me more about pain later?”

 

_Little did he know… Far in the future, he would be he one teaching Toris about pain…_

 


	9. Cupcake(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2p!FrUk. Human names used.

Oliver held back a grimace. This was not how he’d expected the day to go…

But he couldn’t deny that the cupcake was a…. _ nice.. _ gesture..

Yes. It was the Englishman’s birthday.

And…… Francois.. Yes, the dreadfully dull Frenchie of all people… had been the only one who’d noticed.

So as he stood, silently, in shock and… was that a little bit of happiness swelling in his chest? His blonde… acquaintance? Friend? Dare he say..  _ more..? _ The other man had gone to the effort of baking him a treat. Now, he the ginger didn’t know that ’treat’ was exactly the right word, but Francois had tried.

In front of him, in outstretched hands, lay a small, blackened.. Was that a cupcake? Oh dear. The food(was it even worthy of that name?) he’d been offered had a lit candle it seemed.  _ How nice. Wait. Oh. That’s not a candle, that’s a.. That’s a cigarette. Okay. _ He steeled himself so as not to say anything unpleasant. After all, he had a reputation of politeness to keep up, didn’t he?

“Well?” The gruff voice startled him, and his thoughts scattered like geese from a cat. “Wh- What?” Oliver stuttered. “Are you going to eat it?” Francois gave him a deadpan stare. “Or take it, at least? It’s your birthday, not mine..” “A-ah, yes..” The ginger took the burnt food reluctantly, holding back an even bigger grimace. The cupcake(dare he even call it that?) smelled like smoke, but he should’ve been used to it by now.. After all, when was his French friend(acquaintance?) seen not smoking? He supposed, if the stubbled man had gone to all this trouble…. He could take it..

As he raised to his mouth, Francois nodded in approval, but didn’t smile. It seemed he never did. So, as the blonde turned around, he muttered something quietly, walking off. “Hmm?” Oliver tilted his head in confusion. “What did you say?”

“….” The other man hesitated, face turning red. “A-Allen.. told me to … to tell you… I-if you want..” He cleared his throat, looking away. “If you want something… Better to eat… There’s always me.. A-and not Allen, to, to eat I mean, I just... You get it.” He rolled his eyes, walking away quickly. “Never mind.."

At first, Oliver had no idea what he was talking about. Then, with a startling realization, his cheeks turned redder than his hair. “A-ah… D-don’t say such….vulgar..” The ginger trailed off, standing alone. “….” He sighed.

“Well, anything would be better than this ‘cupcake,’ right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Francois as being lame at cooking and more tsundere and embarrassed to flirt than his 1p ;w;


	10. Hands

  
The hairs on the back of the German’s neck prickled. _Oh goodness. Feliciano was holding his hand. Was it shaking? Sweaty? Would he be disgusted? How long until he let go? Did he even notice how much it impacted Ludwig? Was he oblivious as always?_ As the blonde’s head was overloaded with worried thoughts, his brunette boyfriend merely smiled. Sure, he looked innocent, but he knew that a mere touch could leave his boyfriend blushing for hours. This… This, he could use to an _advantage_..


	11. Cruise n Snooze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sHAMELESS PAP QUOTE FOR CHAPTER TITLE BUT GERITA FLUFF

The blonde let out a sigh. How was he supposed to get out of the car with his boyfriend snoozing away in his lap? _That stupid… No. Stupid was the wrong word. Feliciano was just tired_ , he reminded himself. He wasn’t stupid.

However, this whole situation was rather inconvenient. He’d been driving over to Japan for a meeting with Kiku, and had picked up his brunette friend on the way. However, as the ride was long, and they were going slow(Ludwig was always a cautious driver, quite contrary to the Italian brunette) Feliciano had fallen asleep. Somehow his body had slipped from the confines of the seatbelt to rest in the driver’s lap, rendering him immobile.

Although, Ludwig had to admit, he was really cute when he was asleep..

Perhaps the meeting could wait.


	12. Bathtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this a millennium ago n sorry i haven't updated this in such a long time

“Bro." The blonde sounded impatient, poking his companion. “C'mon.  _ Bro. _ " Alfred frowned. He didn't like being ignored. “C'mon.  _ Dude. _ " He let out an annoyed grunt. “Bro. Japsnap. Jappernapper. Keek a doodle doo." Sighing in exasperation, the American scooted closer, water sloshing over the sides of the tub they shared.

    “No! Stop! Don't get any closer!" Kiku finally spoke up, frantic. The ravenette scooted over, squishing himself against his side. “Don't...." He looked down, face red. “Don't... Look at me.." “Oh! Dang, I'm sorry, bro.." Alfred turned to the side, looking down in shame. “So.... This whole tub soak weight loss thing... Looking at you, I guess it really works, huh?" The blonde snuck a look back at the ravenette.

    Kiku was stretched out, relaxed and seemingly in a world of his own. Eyes closed, the man had uncurled himself, toes just barely brushing Alfred's back. “Hmm. Yup." He'd turned to start fiddling with a yellow rubber duck as he mumbled to himself, then glanced back at his friend.

    “Oh, dude!" He perked up, a grin flashing across his face. “I'll wash your back! It's the least I can do for invading your peace, huh?" He hefted up the other man, yanking him into a sitting position and turning him around. Kiku was seconds from yelling out a refusal, then suddenly sat still.

_ This actually felt.....  _ **_really_ ** _ good.. _ .

He subconsciously relaxed, leaning back into Alfred's lap as the other scrubbed his back. “Huh... You really like it that much, bro?" The blonde sounded surprised. Then he laughed, continuing. “Just chill out and relax, dude, I got this..."


End file.
